


Come Back to the Place Where You Are

by miss_begonia



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, San Francisco, Weddings, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Fighting Just to Breathe</i>.</p><p>"I love you,” Brendon says, fluttering his eyelashes. “Please come keep me warm, my angel.”</p><p>“I will kick you in the nuts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to the Place Where You Are

